There is a growing need to provide effective sensing devices for sensing electro magnetic radiation.
The following references provide an illustration of the prior art:    [1] E. S. Schwarz, B. T. Ulrich, “Antenna-coupled infrared detectors”, Journal of Applied Physics, v 48(5), pp. 1870-3, 1977.    [2] Tien Lai Hwang, S. E. Schwarz, and D. B. Rutledge, “Microbolometers for infrared detection”, Appl. Phys. Lett. 34(11). pp. 773-776, 1979.    [3] E. N. Grossman, J. E. Sauvageau, and D. G. McDonald, “Lithographic spiral antennas at short wavelengths”, Appl. Phys. Lett. Vol. 59(25), pp. 3225-7, 1991.    [4] A. Luukanena, J. P. Pekola, “A superconducting antenna-coupled hot-spot microbolometer”, Appl. Phys. Lett., Vol. 82(22), pp. 3970-3972, 2003.    [5] Morf, T., Weiss, J.; Kull, L.; Rothuizen, H.; Toifl, T.; Kossel, M.; Menolfi, C.; von Bueren, G.; Brunschwiler, T.; Schmatz, M. “Antenna coupled far-infrared/THz detector in CMOS”, Electronics Letters, 45(25), pp 1321-3, 2009.    [6] A. J. Miller, A. Luukanen, E. N. Grossman, “Micromachined antenna-coupled uncooled microbolometers for terahertz imaging arrays”, Proc. of SPIE Vol. 5411, pp. 18-24 (2004).    [7] J. H. Kim, S. M. Hong, K. I. Lee, D. S. Lee, B. M. Moon, and H. I. Hwang, “The millimeter-wave detector using vanadium oxide with planar structure antenna”, 2008 33rd International Conference on Infrared, Millimeter and Terahertz Waves (IRMMW-THz 2008), p 2 pp., 2008    [8] F. J. Gonzalez, B. Ilic, G. D. Boreman, “Antenna-coupled microbolometers on a silicon-nitride membrane”, Microwave and Optical Technology Letters, v 47, n 6, p 546-8, 20 Dec. 2005    [9] J. A. Cox, R. Higashi, F. Nusseibeh, K. Newstrom-Peitso, C. Zins, R. Osiander, J. Lehtonen and E. Dodson, “Uncooled MEMS-based detector arrays for THz imaging applications”, Proceedings of the SPIE—The International Society for Optical Engineering, v 7311, p 73110R (11 pp.), 2009.    [10] R. A. Wood, J. A. Cox, R. E. Higashi, and F. A. Nusseibeh, Honeywell International Inc., “Micromechanical Thermal Sensor”, U.S. patent, Mar. 10, 2009.    [11] Peytavit, P. Agnese, J-L. Ouvrier Buffet, A. Beguin, and F. Simoens, “Room Temperature Terahertz Microbolometers”, The Joint 30th International Conference on Infrared and Millimeter Waves (IEEE Cat. No. 05EX1150), p 257-8 vol. 1, 2005    [12] F. Sakran, Y. Neve-Oz, A. Ron, M. Golosovsky, D. Davidov, and A. Frenkel, “Absorbing Frequency-Selective-Surface for the mm-Wave Range”, IEEE Transactions on Antennas and Propagation, vol. 56(8), pp. 2649-2655, 2008.    [13] B. A. Munk, “Frequency Selective Surfaces: Theory and Design”. New York: Wiley, 2000.    [14] J. D. Kraus and R. J. Marhefka, “Antennas for all applications”, 3rd ed., Boston, McGraw-Hill, 2002, Ch. 18.    [15] B. Hooberman, “Everything You Ever Wanted to Know About Frequency-Selective Surface Filters but Were Afraid to Ask”, 2005    [16] J. D. Kraus, “Electromagnetics: with applications”, 5th ed., Boston, McGraw-Hill, 1999.    [17] A. Itou, O. Hashimoto, H. Yokokawa, and K Sumi, “A fundamental study of thin λ/4 wave absorber using FSS technology,” Electron. Commun. Jpn., vol. 87, no. 11, pp. 77-86, 2004.    [18] A. Itou, H. Ebara, H. Nakajima, K. Wada, and O. Hashimoto, “An experimental study of λ/4 wave absorber using a frequency selective surface,” Microw. Opt. Technol. Lett., vol. 28, no. 5, pp. 321-323, March 2001.    [19] D. H. Kwon, D. M. Pozar, “Optimal Characteristics of an Arbitrary Receive Antenna”, IEEE Transactions on Antennas and Propagation, vol. 57(12), pp. 3720-3727, 2009.    [20] E. Socher, O. Degani and Y. Nemirovsky, “TMOS—Infrared uncooled sensor and focal plane array”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,489,024 B2, 2009.    [21] L. Gitelman, S. Stolyarova, S. Bar-Lev, Z. Gutman, Y. Ochana, and Y. Nemirovsky, “CMOS-SOI-MEMS transistor for uncooled IR Imaging”, IEEE Trans. Electron Devices, Vol. 56(9), pp. 935-1042, 2009.    [22] MOSIS (http://www.mosis.com).    [23] Ansoft HFSS (http://www.ansoft.com).    [24] COMSOL Multiphysics (http://www.comsol.com).    [25] TSMC (http://www.tsmc.com).